I revive Mr. Dallas
Cast Me-Steven Mr. Dallas and Zookeeper-Dallas God-Lee Lawson and Mundy-Eric Gelman-Joey Skeens-Brian Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Gelman's dad and Mr. Skeens-Simon Mr. Mundy and my dad-Alan Plot This picks up right after Clyde peed on Mr. Dallas' grave. Transcript Me: I am so going to revive Mr. Dallas after he was killed by Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard. (meanwhile in Heaven) Mr. Dallas: Please God, I want to go back to Earth. Zookeeper: I agree with Mr. Dallas. I also heard that Sue Bob Murphy pushed another innocent person in the crocodile pit. Now, I'm not there to take her to her parents. Mr. Dallas: Which innocent person? Zookeeper: Nida! And I want to go back to Earth and take Sue Bob to her parents. God: I'm sorry, but Mr. Dallas is going back to Earth. (back at the Graveyard and Mr. Dallas is back) Mr. Dallas: Thank Heavens I'm back. Me: I also forgot. Clyde Philmore peed on your grave as well. Mr. Dallas: What?! Thank you for telling me! I will call his parents right away! (Suddenly, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens appear, and they are angry) Lawson: What?! Fluttershy106, what the hell is wrong with you?! Gelman: You just revived Mr. Dallas oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Mundy: That's it! We're going to kill him back! Skeens: And besides, he whomps! Me: Actually, you're not going to do that! Lawson: Oh yes we are, you idiot! Gelman: As for your punishment, we are going to Walmart to buy you some nappies. Mundy: And I will force you to wear nappies! Skeens: Now stand still so we can beat the living tar out of you and Mr. Dallas! Me: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you try to kill Mr. Dallas back and threaten me?! That's it, I'm going to call your fathers! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens ran away in horror. (at Lawson's house) Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you try to kill Mr. Dallas again after Fluttershy106 revived him and threaten Fluttershy106?! Lawson: But dad, it's his own fault! He's nothing but a horrid teacher who punishes Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard for dumb reasons! Lawson's dad: It's actually your own fault and besides, Mr. Dallas is a good teacher! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for six days! Go to your room now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at Gelman's house) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you try to kill Mr. Dallas again after Fluttershy106 revived him and threaten Fluttershy106?! Gelman: But dad, it's his own fault! He's nothing but a horrid teacher who punishes Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard for dumb reasons! Gelman's dad: It's actually your own fault and besides, Mr. Dallas is a good teacher! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for six days! Go to your room now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at Mundy's house) Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you try to kill Mr. Dallas again after Fluttershy106 revived him and threaten Fluttershy106?! Mundy: But dad, it's his own fault! He's nothing but a horrid teacher who punishes Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard for dumb reasons! Mundy's dad: It's actually your own fault and besides, Mr. Dallas is a good teacher! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for six days! Go to your room now! Mundy went to his room, crying. Mundy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at Skeens' house) Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you try to kill Mr. Dallas again after Fluttershy106 revived him and threaten Fluttershy106?! Skeens: But dad, it's his own fault! He's nothing but a horrid teacher who punishes Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Razorbeard for dumb reasons! Skeens' dad: It's actually your own fault and besides, Mr. Dallas is a good teacher! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for six days! Go to your room now! Skeens went to his room, crying. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at my house) My dad: Fluttershy106, thank you for reviving Mr. Dallas. You are now ungrounded forever. You can do what you like. Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Ungrounded Stuff